The Sorcerer's apprentice: Quest for Avalon
by GirlWithNoLife
Summary: Dave thought that with Morgana gone he would chance at a peaceful life, but that dream is blown to pieces when he is attacked by a Mordred. Now the race is on as both good and evil seeks the most famous sword of all time.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Dave thought that with Morgana gone he would chance at a peaceful life, but that dream is blown to pieces when he is attacked by a girl who claims to be the next Mordred. Now the race is on as both good and evil seeks the most famous sword of all time.

Disclaimer: Never own anything but a bunch of Os and Cs.

Notes: It's been awhile since I've seen the movie, so everyone might be ooc.

0000000

In another world near and far from ours, a strange creature let a strange dust fall from his hand into a bowel. As it fell a strange smoke leaked from it and took on a different form.

"Morgana Le Fay... Once our queen, has fallen. Now from her ashes, a new Morgana must rise." It said in a wispy voice. The smoke became two colors; a sea green and light lavender. The two colors wove together to create a raven, which flew around the room til it landed in the hands of a tall man, with dark eyes.

"And with my hand she will rise!" he said in a voice that would make a snake retreat. The raven let out a loud cry before it became a small, golden trinket.

0000000

"Mom, I don't know about this," Dave said as he frantically went around his room gathering books as he talked to his mother. Today was the last day before Christmas Vacation at his school and right now he was running around his apartment getting ready.

"Oh, c'mon sweetie!" his mother begged. "Look, you're father and I are really having a tough time with the divorce and I just think that right now it would be easier if Anna stays with you." Dave rolled his eyes. After twenty years of marriage, his parents decided that it wasn't working and were getting a divorce. He was really upset when he hear the news, he even wanted to cast a spell to keep them together, but Balthazar wouldn't allow it. "Please? It would just be until Christmas and it would really help!" Dave let out a long, frustrated sigh as he finally gave up and used magic to have all his books fly into his bag.

"Okay. Okay, fine! I'll do it!" he said finally. "Thanks sweetie! I'll send Anna on the bus this afternoon, remember to pick her up!"

"Yeah, okay mom. I gotta go now!" With that, Dave hung up and ran out of his apartment. He was in an extra rush today because he was meeting his girlfriend Becky. When he reached the bottom of the stairs a smile swept on to his face as she turned to greet him.

"Hey," she said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he said back. They shared a kiss for a moment then began walking to their collage. They had been dating for a few months now, but Dave still felt like a school boy around her.

"So, I'm off work tonight." Becky said.

"Uh-huh..." Dave said, slightly shy that they were holding hands.

"So you wanna get together?" she asked.

"Yes!" Dave said quickly. Then he remembered something and added, "But I can't. My little sister's coming to stay with me for the break and I have my lessons with Balthazar which I totally forgot! Oh, man!" Even though he could cast spells without his dragon ring, he still took lessons with Balthazar and Veronica so he could learn more about magic. "What am I going to do?" Becky laughed as she watched him squirm.

"Relax," she told him as she kissed his nose. "If you need someone to watch your sister, I can help."

"You'd do that?"

"Of course!" Becky smiled as she took his hand. "I'd do anything for you. So what she like?"

"Anna? Oh, well... She's... honest." Dave said as he tried to find the right words. "She always tells things the way she sees them. Oh! And she loves fairies. She's always reading about them, drawing pictures... She's obsessed you could say."

"Fairies?" Becky repeated.

"Yeah! Silly right?"

"You mean like Sorcerers?" Dave laughed but then came to sudden stop as a chill went through his spine. He looked around, but saw nothing out of the normal.

"Dave?" Becky said, question written on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Dave said quickly. Even he felt that there was something wrong in the air, he didn't want to worry Becky. "No, everything is fine. I'm just cold. Let's get to class." As Dave led Becky into the collage, a strange man in a dark coat and hat watched.

'_So this is the boy who defeated Morgana,'_ he thought with a laugh. _'Well, he may have defeated Morgana, but I will not go down so easily.'_ He was tempted to follow the boy in to the school, but no. He knew he had more important things to do, so his confrontation would have to wait.

For now.

The man dug in his pocket and pulled out the golden raven and tossed it into the chilling air. There it transformed into a black raven and flew, it's dark eyes glowing as it searched.

0000000

"Okay, do you have everything dear?" A worried mother asked her nine year old daughter. Anna nodded as her mom fretted over her. "Alright, now Davey should be there to pick you up when you arrive. But if he's late, I want you to wait at the bus stop and don't talk to strangers! Okay?"

"Yes, mama." Anna said. She shifted the over night bag her mother had packed for her.

"Okay," he mother kissed Anna on her long, curly brown hair and hugged her. "You be careful. And we'll all be together on Christmas."

"Not daddy." Anna said sadly as she scuffed her white snow boot. Her mother gave her a guilty look as she shifted.

"Hey," she said. "You know what? We'll have a great time without him! And guess what? Since he's not here this year, you'll get to eat more Christmas cookies. How does that sound?" Anna just shrugged. She's rather have her dad. Her mom gave her one last kiss before ushering her onto the bus. She sat up front and turned to her mom. As the bus pulled out, Anna gave her mother one last wave before she disappeared from sight. Anna then dug in her bag pulled out a Tinker Bell color book and began to color when something caught her eye outside the window. She looked out, but she saw was a raven flying.

'_That's weird.'_ she thought.

0000000

After a two hour ride, Anna arrived at her destination. She stepped off the bus and looked for her brother, but he was no where in sight.

'_Great!'_ she thought with a huff. _'He's late again!'_ Following her mother's instructions, she sat on the bus bench and waited. She was slightly nervous because the sun was setting and it would be dark soon. Wanting to distract herself somehow, she pulled out a picture of her family. It was taken last Christmas when her parents had gotten along and Dave still lived at home. She missed those times because nowadays it felt like she was losing everything. First Dave moves out and now her dad left. Suddenly Anna jumped when she heard the sound of a raven suddenly cawed out. She was so startled she let go of her precious picture.

"Oh no!" she cried as it fell to the mercy of the wind. Quickly, she sprang up and raced after it. "Wait! Wait!" she cried as she chase it, as if it would do any good at all. The picture tossed and turned as the cold night air carried it around many corners. Anna pursued it for a few blocks and thought she was going to lose it when suddenly it floated into someone's hands. She came to an abrupt stop as she stared at the man. He wore a long, dark leather coat and his long ebony fluttered in the breeze. As Anna stared, she found herself unable to rip her own eyes from his dark ones as he watched her. He smiled as he bent down to her height.

"I believe this is yours?" he said as he handed her the picture.

"Th-thank you..." Anna said as she took it, still unable to take her eyes off him. He kept the strange grin on his face as he stood, his eyes looking Anna over.

"It's dangerous to be out here alone." he said. "Especially for one so young."

"M-My brother is with me!" Anna quickly lied. "He should be here any minute." The man's eyes danced with amusement as he watched her.

"You're a bad liar." he said.

"She's not lying!" a voice quickly said. Anna turned and was glad when she saw her brother.

"Dave!" she cried as she ran and embraced him. Dave caught her and kept his eyes on the stranger who never stopped smiling, ready to blast him with his magic if he had to.

"So she's not." the man said as he watched Dave intently. Then he nodded a farewell.

"Be seeing you... Davey." With that the man turned and walked into the darkness followed by a strange crow.

When the man was gone, Dave turn to his sister.

"Anna! You know you're not suppose to run off or talk to strangers!" he scolded.

"He just caught my picture!" Anna scoffed as she pocketed the precious item. "I don't care! You know better than that!" They walked back to the bus stop where she saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes waiting.

"There you two are!" she said as jogged over to them. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah. Everything's fine." Dave said. "Anna just ran off."

"Oh, so this is Anna," Becky pushed her hair back as she bent down. "Hi. I've heard so much about you."

"I'd say hi, but Dave won't let me talk to strangers." Anna said.

"Anna!" Dave hissed as Becky laughed. "Becky, this is my sister Anna. Anna, this is Becky, my girlfriend." Dave couldn't help but smile as he said girlfriend.

"No way! She's too pretty." Anna said. Becky laughed and Dave flushed a little.

"She's funny." she said.

"Yeah, not really." Then Dave turned to his sister. "Anna, I have somewhere I need to go, so you're gonna go home with Becky."

"Where are you going?" Anna inquired.

"Oh, um, nowhere important."

"If it's nowhere then why do you have to go?"

"No, it's somewhere..."

"Where is it?"

"No where!"

"But you just said..." Dave let out a frustrated growl.

"Look, point is I need to go somewhere and Becky is going to watch you, okay?" he said. Anna frowned up at him.

"Why can't you tell me where you're going?" she asked. Dave fidgeted as he looked for an answer.

"I... I just can't. Look, just go with Becky and I'll come get you later okay?" he said.

"Whenever mommy said that, she was going to meet a man." Anna said as she turned and walked away. Dave wanted to say something, but couldn't. It obvious that both children were still upset about their parents divorce and nether knew how to handle it. Seeing this, Becky put a caring hand on Dave's back.

"I'll take care of her. You go see Balthazar." she said.

"Okay," Dave gave her a kiss before she ran after Anna. Dave stared after them before turning.

0000000

In a dark alley, the mysterious man bent down by a cat and stroked it's white fur.

"How would you like to play?" he asked as scratched it's ear.

0000000

When Dave arrived at his hide out all he could think was,

'_Please don't be having sex. Please don't be having sex.'_ he thought as he knocked on the door. The last time he had walked in on Balthazar and Veronica having relations. He supposed it was natural considering the time they had spent apart, but now Dave couldn't enter a room without knocking first.

"Get in here," he heard Blathazar's voice say boredly. He entered and let out a surprised cry as water flew around in front of him. In the center of the room Veronica was surrounded by multiple rings of water that moved her movements.

"Heads up, Dave." she said. Suddenly she whipped a ring of water towards him and with a startle, he caught it. Then he spun it around himself before dropping it in a cup.

"Very good," Veronica said with a smile. "You actually caught it."

"Yeah, I did!" Dave said happily. After rescuing Veronica, she went to live with Balthazar and the two had bought their own little house together. They even engaged to marry when spring came.

"You're late," Balthazar said as he bent over a book.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry." Dave said. "But I had to pick up my little sister." Dave didn't noticed Blathazar freeze because Veronica took his attention.

"You have a sister?" she asked him.

"Yeah, her name is Anna." he told her. "She's with Becky right now."

"Aw, I would love to meet her!" she said. "When you're not in the middle of your lessons."

"Well, if you really want to, I can bring her by tomorrow." Dave said. Balthazar tuned out for a moment as a memory of a young girl flashed in his mind. In his memory, the memory the girl was running through a forest.

"Balthazar..."

"Balthazar!" Balthazar was brought from his memories when Dave grabbed his should. "You okay?"

"Fine." Balthazar said as he slammed the book he was reading shut. "Now, let's get started. Today, we're going to meet someone very special."

"Really who?" Before Dave could get a answer a sudden chill filled his body. The others must have felt it too, for both of them were quiet. "What is it?" Dave asked slowly.

"Trouble!" Balthazar said as he and Veronica raced to the door.

0000000

What's the trouble? Who is the mysterious man? What does he want with Dave's sister? Only one way to find out. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Dave thought that with Morgana gone he would chance at a peaceful life, but that dream is blown to pieces when he is attacked by a Mordred. Now the race is on as both good and evil seeks the most famous sword of all time.

Disclaimer: Never own anything but a bunch of Os and Cs.

Notes: It's been awhile since I've seen the movie, so everyone might be ooc.

0000000

Dave followed Balthazar and Veronica for blocks through the icy air that turned his face red. He couldn't figure out why those two were faster than him, or how they avoided slipping on the ice when he slipped almost every few steps until they reached the park.

"Can you guys at least tell me what we're looking for?" he called. Suddenly a long, furry white tail appeared and whacked him across the ice. Rubbing his head, he looked up and saw what seemed to be a giant white cat attacking people.

"Oh my god!" he gasped.

"Something like that!" Balthazar said. Then he created a fog to create a barrier while Veronica used her magic to usher the people out. Balthazar then tried to freeze the cat's feet in ice, but it broke free and then leaped towards the sorcerer, who rolled to the left to avoid it. Dave groaned a bit as Veronica helped him up.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"That depends," Dave said. "Is a fluffy white cat really tearing up central park?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh well, in that case... Not at all!" Dave said as he hyperventilated.

"Are you allergic?" Veronica inquired.

"No."

"Then you'll live!" she said she shoved him towards the giant animal.

0000000

Becky and Anna were quiet as they walked down the street to Becky's apartment.

"Hey, you wanna get some hot coco?" Becky asked the young girl.

"With whip cream?" Anna asked eagerly.

"Sure!" Suddenly a bunch of people ran around them in fright and before the girls could figure out what was going on before they were separated by the crowd.

"Ahh!"

"Anna!" Becky cried.

0000000

Dave jumped as the cat swipe at him and just barely managed to avoid becoming sushi, but the light post behind him wasn't as lucky. Using the trick Veronica had taught him, he created a liquid whip from the moisture in the air to attack the cat, but all that seemed to do was anger it. It snarled at Dave who stumbled back.

"Guys! A little help!" he yelled. Balthazar grabbed a fallen pole and used it to catapult on to the cat's neck. Once atop the cat, Balthazar began chanting a spell. When a blue light formed in his hand, he slammed it into the cat a light surrounded both of them.

0000000

When Anna finally managed to separate her little body from the crowd, she ducked into an alley. As she leaned against the wall she took deep breaths and looked for Becky.

"Chaotic out there, isn't it?" A voice said. Anna whipped around and gasped when she saw the man she had seen earlier. "Where's your brother?" Anna gulped as she shied away from him.

"M-my mom told me not to talk to strangers..." she said as her lips quivered from both fear and the cold. The man laughed.

"Am I that strange?" he asked.

"The strangest I've ever seen!" Anna made to run, but ran into a wall that had been an opening moments before. The man's laugh echoed around the alley as Anna looked up at him in fear, with no where to run.

"Believe me," he said. "You're about to see stranger!" Suddenly a black raven swooped down towards Anna who screamed as she shielded her face. The raven burst into green and lavender smoke before it took the shape of a woman. The smoke woman bent down and lifted Anna's face towards her. Then she leaned to Anna's ear and with a voice that would haunt Anna for everyday of her life until she died whispered,

"_**Don't worry. After this moment you will become the most power sorceress in the world." **_Then the smoke form clamped it's hands firmly on Anna's shoulders and with a glow she flowed into Anna. The man smirked as Anna's cries echoed through the night air.

0000000

Returned to it's regular size, the cat ran off, leaving Dave to stare after it.

"Okay!" he gasped. "What just happened?"

"What? Were asleep while we were fighting?" Balthazar asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"No, I mean," Dave tripped over his words as he tried to find the right ones. "I defeated Morgana, right? So that's means we shouldn't... I mean, things like this..."

"Did you really think that stuff like this wouldn't happen without Morgana?" Balthazar asked as he motioned to the sushi light post.

"Well, yeah!" Veronica stepped forward.

"Morgana was powerful sorceress, but she wasn't the only one," she explained. "There are still many power wizards out there and even more powerful creatures."

"Wait!" Dave said he took in a breath. "Wh-what you're saying is that Morgana was just the beginning?"

0000000

Becky down the block, looking frantically for Anna.

"Anna!" she cried as she looked around. She was really worried now. Then relief filled her as she spotted Anna walking towards her. "Anna!" She ran to her and embraced her.

"Thank goodness!" she said. "Are you alright?"

"Never better." Anna said. Becky didn't notice it in the night, but Anna's eyes flashed from her usual kind brown to a sea green and light lavender.

0000000

"So you guys think a Morganian did this?" Dave asked as he regained some sense.

"That or a fairy." Balthazar said.

"What?"

"They don't usually do stuff like this. At least not outside the fairy realm or Avalon." Veronica said.

"Especially nowadays."

"Wait a minute, hold up!" Dave interrupted. "Fairies? You mean Tikerbell like fairies?"

"No," Balthazar said as he folded his arms. "These aren't the fairies you're thinking of. The fairies we're talking about are very real, very mischievous, and _very_ dangerous."

"They're two feet tall! How dangerous can they be?" Dave knew he had made a mistake when those words left his mouth, Balthazar's face darkened.

"More dangerous than you can imagine," he said as he circled him. "You've heard of a boggart? The boogy man? Goblins? The Basklisk? The Banshee? Those are all fairies and only a few. You may think of pretty flower folk when you think of fairies, but believe me they're not!" With that Balthazar turned and walked away.

"Balthazar!" Veronica yelled as she ran after him. Dave made to follow as well, but Balthazar called,

"Go home Dave. We'll continue your lessons tomorrow." Dave stared after him and Veronica. What had just happened?

"Balthazar..." Veronica said as she placed a gentle hand on his back. "He doesn't know yet. He's still young." Balthazar didn't reply, for he was lost in his memories.

"_...Balthazar! Wait!" a little girl cried as she ran._

"_Hurry up, Adonia!" A teen Balthazar had called over his shoulder._

"_Balthazar, let's go back! Grandma said that if we wander to far into the forest, the fairies will get us!" Adonia said._

"_If you're scared, then go back!"_

"_I'm not scared!"_

"_Then come on!" Balthazar said as he shifted his bow. "Just think of it as an adventure!"_

"_Your 'adventures' always gets us into trouble!"_

0000000

After leaving Balthazar and Veronica Dave began wondering, his mind swirling. He had thought that after defeating Morgana he wouldn't have to fight anymore sorcerers. He realized that was probably naive thinking, but he didn't want to spend his whole life fighting one evil sorcerer after the next. He wanted to graduate collage, get married, have a normal life. But that was probably impossible by now.

Before he knew it, Dave found himself in front of Becky's building. He decided to shake these thoughts from his head as he climbed up the stairs to Becky's apartment. When he reached it, he knocked on the door. A few minutes later Becky opened.

"Hey!" she said as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Hey," Dave said. "How was Anna?"

"Oh, she was a gem!" Becky said. She stepped aside to let Dave enter. "She just sat quietly as she waited for you."

"She did?" Dave frowned. That was odd. Anna was usually playful and insisted on playing games and such. Worried, he walked over to his little sister who was sitting on a couch as she stared out the window. "Anna? Are you alright?" With a strange look that Dave never seen in her eyes, she turned to him and said,

"Of course, Dave. I'm just tired." Dave figured she must have still been upset about the divorce.

"Okay," he said. "Let's go back to my place." Then he turned to Becky.

"Thanks for doing this."

"No problem." Becky kissed him on his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah!" Dave said as a slight blush crossed his face. "I... We! We'll see you tomorrow." With that, he and Anna left.

For most of the walk the siblings were both quiet. Dave couldn't shake the feeling that something was different about his sister. It must have been the fact she was so quiet.

"Is something wrong, Dave?" she asked him.

"Uh, no!" he said quickly. "Everything's fine with me! How about you?"

"I told you, I'm fine." Anna said as she stepped in front of him. "In fact... I have never felt better." She walk away from him suddenly through a gate.

"Anna! Where are you going?" he asked. Then he noticed that he was in the same area where he had defeated Morgana. Anna walked to the center of the fountain area and Dave noticed that she was walking differently. She no longer had the energetic bounce of a ten year old, but the strut of woman in power. Dave frowned slightly as he watched her. "Anna?" Anna let out a sudden chuckle as snow suddenly started to fall around them.

"You're a lot like him." she said suddenly as she turned. Dave gasped as he noticed Anna's were a different color.

"A lot like who?" he asked slowly. Anna smiled.

"You'll never know." Just Dave let out a cry as something hot pierced through his skin.

0000000

Oh, my god! What happened to Anna? What happened to Dave? What's Balthazar beef with the wee folk? Will ever find out the mysterious man's name? Why didn't I make the fight scene with the cat longer or at least more epic? There is only one way to find out: Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Dave thought that with Morgana gone he would chance at a peaceful life, but that dream is blown to pieces when he is attacked by a Mordred. Now the race is on as both good and evil seeks the most famous sword of all time.

Disclaimer: Never own anything but a bunch of Os and Cs.

Notes: It's been awhile since I've seen the movie, so everyone might be ooc.

0000000

"Anna?" Anna let out a sudden chuckle as snow suddenly started to fall around them.

"You're a lot like him." she said suddenly as she turned. Dave gasped as he noticed Anna's were a different color.

"A lot like who?" he asked slowly. Anna smiled.

"You'll never know." Just then Dave let out a cry as something hot pierced through his skin. He fell forward and when he looked up he saw the same strange man that he had seen hours earlier.

"Y-You!" he grunted as he held his shoulder, the pain overbearing him. The man grinned as his hand glowed like embers in the night.

"For a Merlinain Prime, you sure suck at magic." the man said.

"Quite," Anna agreed. The man walked closer to Dave who laid on the ground and out of nowhere pulled out a long, mediaeval blade and stabbed it into Dave's already wounded shoulder. Dave screamed out in pain as the pain seemed to consume his entire body in a swift motion. The man and Anna smiled, enjoying Dave's pain.

"Humans are so soft nowadays." The man said as he ripped the sword from Dave's shoulder emitting yet another cry of pain from him. "So soft... And fragile!" The man kicked Dave into the frozen water. Luckily, the water wasn't deep, but the icy water stung at his wound like needles.

"Really!" the man laughed as he stood over him. "The warrior spirit has completely vanished from man, leaving them to be lambs for the wolves."

"Stand down, Mordred." Anna ordered as she flipped her hair. "He's mine." Suddenly the water Dave was in exploded and he was thrown into the air. When he landed, he hit the ground with a painful thud. He looked up at his little sister who was laughing.

"A-Anna..." A lavender and green eye narrowed at him.

"Morgana." she corrected. Then she zapped with a lavender lightening and threw him back. "You know, the one you thought you had killed." She zapped him again and he flew into a tree. Morgana walked to Mordred and took the sword. "Too bad for you, immortals cannot be so easily destroyed. That's kinda one of the perks!" Laughing she walked over to Dave, who was struggling to stand.

"Be a dear, and say hi to Merlin for me!" Morgana raised the blade to finish Dave, but was thrown back by an unnatural force. Dave looked up and saw Balthazar glaring at Mordred with an unexplained furry.

"Well, well," Mordred said with amusement. "Balthazar Blake. Long time no see."

"Not long enough if you're still alive!" Balthazar said with his usual tone, his eyes never leaving Mordred.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your king, Balthazar?" Suddenly Mordred made two flames in the shape of dragons appear and the flew towards Balthazar who used the water from the fountain to create a shield around himself.

"You're no king!" Balthazar hissed as he threw what seemed to be glowing orb at him. As the two fought Veronica quickly ran to Dave's side.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Dave grunted in pain as she helped him sit up.

"Anna..." he tried to speak, but the was unbearable. Not that he would have had time to speak for just then the tree behind them came to life and grabbed the both of them with it's long branches.

"Veronica!" Balthazar tried to make it to them, but Mordred blocked his path with a ring of fire.

"Don't lose focus, Balthazar! That's how you lost last time!" he said. Veronica and Dave struggled as Morgana walked towards them, her head bleeding.

"Now, that's not nice, is it?" she said as she wiped the blood with her finger. The grip of tree tighten around them and Dave was sure they were going to be crushed. Then he remembered the first spell he had learned and concentrated on the tree. It burst into flame and he and Veronica were released. When she hit the ground, Veronica threw spell at Morgana, who knocked it away and suddenly ice began to form around Veronica. She broke free though and attacked the young girl with a water whip, which Morgana froze. She shattered it and sent all the shards flying towards Veronica, who created a shield just in time. As Dave watched the fight he pulled himself up. A bunch of good that did. What was he to do now? He couldn't attack his own sister! Suddenly without warning, he saw Anna's hand begin to bleed. Morgana noticed this as well and frowned.

"Hmph! Seems as if I'll have to pull back for now." she said, acid dripping from her voice as she spoke. With a powerful wind attack, she threw Veronica back and turned on her heel. As she began to walk away as the snow wrapped around her. "Mordred! Come!" Mordred, who was in tight combat with Balthazar, regretfully threw Balthazar back and joined his mistress in the snow.

When they were gone, Dave staggered towards the spot where they were.

"Anna...!" Suddenly he fell forward and darkness over took him.

0000000

Dave opened his eyes and found himself in a very strange place. It appeared to be a country side with a large lake. At first Dave was confused. What was going on? Where was he? Where was Anna? Slowly he stood.

"Balthazar?" he called out. "Veronica?" Suddenly the lake before him began to glow and in his shock he jumped back. The water began to rise until it took the form of a tall woman, white as snow and as luminous as the moon in the sky above them.

"_**Dave,**_" Dave whipped around when he heard the voice.

'_Huh?'_ then he realized the woman must be using telepathy to speak.

"What... What's going on?" he asked. The woman did speak, but stared at him with eyes that looked straight through Dave it seemed.

"_**It has begun,**_" she said in his mind.

"What has?" Dave inquired. "What has begun? What's going on?" Again didn't answer. She raised her arm and touched his cheek.

"_**The end."**_

0000000

When Dave awakened, all the pain in Dave's body returned and he let out a cry.

"Shh!" Veronica said as she pressed a cooling hand to Dave's forehead. "You must rest." After few breaths Dave realized that in Balthazar's house. It's was old fashioned, but traditional. Dave figured he must have been in the guest room.

"Where's Anna?" he asked. Veronica was solemn and it was Balthazar who spoke.

"We haven't been able to determine that yet." he said as he closed a book.

"What do you mean?" Dave shoved himself up, but his body immediately made him regret it.

"Dave!" Veronica said quickly as she gently pushed him back. "You need to rest now."

"How can I rest when my little sister is possessed by a evil sorceress who wants to kill me?" Dave exclaimed. "And what happened by the way? I thought she was suppose to be dead!"

"Well, you can thank our old friend Mordred for that." Balthazar said as he opened yet another book.

"Who?"

"The crazed psycho who gave you that." Balthazar motioned towards Dave's shoulder and he covered it instinctedly. "Somehow he must have found a way to bring her back."

"Who is he?" the young sorcerer asked. Veronica and Balthazar shared a look before letting out a long breath.

"You've heard of King Arthur, correct?" Balthazar asked.

"Yes..."

"Then you must have also heard of his son who born of his sister?" Dave frowned in thought and remembered that he did read somewhere that Arthur had an affair with his sister and from that affair was born a child who was used by Morgana to try and over throw king Arthur.

"I thought he was dead." he frowned. Balthazar laughed.

"If only! It would have saved us a lot of trouble." he said as he closed yet another book. "He almost died, but Morgana took him to the Fairy Realm and made him immortal."

"How?"

"There's the question of the century." Now Dave was confused. Mordred looked _nothing_ like a fairy, how could he be one?

"A fairy?" he repeated. Balthazar, who seemed to have read his mind, chuckled.

"You have _so_ much to learn." he said. "But for now, get some rest. You'll need it to heal your wounds."

"What about Anna?" Dave demanded. Veronica put a comforting hand on his good shoulder.

"We don't know where she is. She could anywhere on the planes."

"The planes?" Dave inquired.

"We'll explain tomorrow," Balthazar said. "For now the only thing you can do is rest and let yourself heal."

"I can't do that when my sister is who knows where!"

"So you'd rather run around wounded with no idea on what to do or where to go?" Balthazar shot back. "There's a great idea!"

"I can't just do nothing! She's my sister!" Balthazar's eyes clouded over as he remembered the younger him yelling the same thing.

"_She's my sister!"_

"I understand that," he said slowly. "Believe me, I do. But right now we have no idea where they are, or where they're heading. Right now all we can do is wait."

0000000

Meanwhile, Mordred and Morgana appeared in what seemed to be the middle of the forest.

"I forgot had limited humans were." Morgana huffed as she walked. Despite being in the form of a child, she still had that appearance of powerful woman.

"It can't be helped, auntie." Mordred grinned as he followed. "What are you going to now?"

"You let me worry about that." Morgana said with a tone and smirk that told Mordred that she had a plan. "Meanwhile, I don't ever want to see The Prime Merlin or Merlin's Apprentices ever again." Mordred smiled like a cat as he stopped.

"Don't worry Auntie. I'll take care of it." he said as a lizard like shadow with long wings appeared behind him.

0000000

Well, at least I didn't leave you with a shocking cliffy this time. Sorry, I took so long to get this out, but I'm still recovering from Carpal Tunnel (How do you like that? 19 and I already have Carpal Tunnel!). Review please!


End file.
